falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Who are the people who created the wiki, and how can I get in touch with them? I'm looking to help with this project. A good fallout PnP reference is needed. Problem is there is a major lack of information on the direction of the project. I can't seem to find any kind of 'mission statement' page. Fakebydefault 16:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I've already added few additions here and there. Mostly cleaning up what I thought to be some grammar and layout issues. If that seems a little out of place for a new editor-person, please let me know. I agree with Fakedbydefault up there w/r/t a lack of a 'mission statement' on this PnP. I can already think of a few places on this page that would need some attention, The Advancement section comes to mind, as does the bestiary and a standard way of displaying NPC statistics. Oartopia 19:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :The intent was initially to copy the last, unfinished version of Jason Mical's Fallout PnP here, and then base it on that, improving it. However, I was too busy with The Vault Fallout wiki to commit enough attention to its PnP sister project, and I never even finished copying that over. If you want to help copy it over, I can e-mail you the unfinished Fallout PnP 3.0 by Jason in a .doc format. I think it's better than starting from scratch and many chapters are still missing here. Ausir 21:40, 8 November 2008 (UTC) So I have been expanding of the Simple PnP and have created a page with extensive rules on survival, hunger and thirst. http://falloutpnp.wikia.com/wiki/Vital_Status#Quenched I dont know how to link it to "Vital Status" that is at the bottem of every page I would like to complete this system Wagemans (talk) 07:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hi! What is the status of the 3.0 version now? It looks like the copying from the old 2.0 version into the wiki is completed and there are some changes. Can it be considered a finshed 3.0 version? Gedsic (talk) 13:30, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello So for the past few weeks I have been pouring over this site and Mr. Mical's 2.0 and I love the base that has been presented but as so many people have pointed out there is some glaring ommisions, over sights, and general lack of direction. I have seen some great implantations and some very unique and fitting additions to the this project. But it's every man for them selves in the wastelands of this project, and I am not seeing a lot of replies to what people have commented on or asked about. I myself an going yo "TRY" and do a little cleaning up and addition if I am able to. I'll try and pleade a case where I make any changes and try and show reasons for any additions. What makes me qualified? Not one thing I can think of, other then a love for the IP of Fallout, years of roleplaying, and what I beleive is a pretty firm grasp of the ebb and flow of how PnP rpg works. So anyways hope I can help and not hinder. BellToller (talk) 06:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Ive added a +DR rule and explination under the ammo in the equipment section because without it, all of the ammos with the +DR dont make any sense, but with it everything works perfectly. If anyone else is still working on this throw a shout out on this page? Orginlock 3:58, March 22, 2013. Orginlock (talk) 09:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Difficulty or Modifiers I don't if its added or not or i am blind as shit. It seems like it doesn't have difficulty or modifiers Diffuculty and modifiers Now normally in some rpg tabletop they would have DC (Difficulty class) and Modifiers. I am thinking of combining this two. So for example the Lock is very easy to unlock so that would be +10%(temporary) to my skill (-10 to my roll since we are rolling for lower number) So these are like Difficulty modifier Very Easy +20% to skill or -20 to roll Easy +10% to skill or -10 to roll Average +0% to skill Moderate -10% to skill Hard -20 to skill Extremely Hard -30 to skill and these are like modifiers examples for special conditions Player is distracted -5% to skill Player is tired/winded -10% to skill Player is in a hurry -4% etc.... 14:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC)